Letting Go Of Lima
by Gleekgirl365
Summary: Kurt runs to a new life away from Lima, little did he know the effect his departure would have on Finn and the rest of New Directions.  Kurt/Jesse, eventual Kurt/Finn.
1. Goodbye Love

**Hiya! Yay I'm so happy I'm writing this! Yayayay! My first official multi Chapter Fic, I'm so exited! Well this is only my second fic that I've ever written so go easy on me. This Chapter might be a little confuzzeling but they won't all be like this. K'ep well, I hope you like it. **

**I don't own glee unfortunately =( **

Late into the night, a small boy with blue green eyes sat at his vanity in the dark, preparing himself of the long journey he was about to take. Folding a peace of paper in two and slipping it into a neon-pink envelope he stood and waltzed to the bed to grab the pillow and bag that rested there.

_This is it, _the boy though to him self, as he placed the brightly coloured envelope on the bare bedside table.

The boy inhaled deeply, taking in the scene before him. The bed was pristine, only lacking the down pillow he clutched tightly to his chest. The drawers in the bed side table were completely empty, as were the dresser and closet.

He could hear the light snores of the other boy across the room and the displeased grunt as he rolled over, a frown appearing on his face. The boy with the blue green eyes approached the other boy hesitantly and kneeled next to the bed. He brushed the back of his hand gently across the boys' cheek.

"Goodbye Love." he whispered and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead. A small smile replaced the frown on the lips of the sleeping boy.

The small boy hugged the pillow tighter to his chest and turned away from his room-mate. He up climbed to the main level of the house, the halls where quiet and peaceful only the sounds of distant snores broke the calm. He surveyed his childhood home; so many memories good and bad were held in its walls.

A single tear fell from his eye as he unlocked the front door, _No turning back now. _He stepped the though the threshold onto the porch and the wind blew the through open door carrying his whispered farewells throughout the house. He pulled the door closed with a small _click_ sealing the memories inside and locking them up tight with the brass house key he held.

He sighed and marched passed the two cars closest to the house and to the black Navigator waiting at the end of the sloped driveway. Opening the drivers' side door, he put the pillow and the bag on the passengers' seat and pulled on the gearshift, putting the car in neutral. The boy got out - being carful not to close the door all the way - and placed both his hands on the hood of the car. He gave a hard shove and rolled the car out of the driveway in near complete silence. It came to a rolling stop in the middle of the strait street, almost twenty feet from where the boy had pushed it.

He ran out to where the car had stopped and began to shove it further down the road. The boy struggled, but heaved with all his might, thanking the lord for the slight decline, until finally the navigator was far enough away from the house that the noise of the engine would not wake the people inside.

He opened the drivers' side door and climbed in resting his head on the steering wheel for a moment before looking out the windshield at the house that was more then half a block away. He stared at it for a moment and frowned. He shook his head to clear it and put the key in the ignition, wincing as the engine started and the headlights came on automatically.

The boy put the car in drive and let it cost back towards the house, he turned the corner and watched the house out the rear view mirror as he drove away, not pressing on the gas until he turned the next corner.

**This was a hard 609 words to write. I tied to keep the tone a bit mysterious and ominous and maybe a little depressing. How'd I do? I'd really appreciate getting your opinions. And a HUGE! "Thank You!" to all who read my last story "I Should Get Bruises More Often."**


	2. Runaway

**Hiya again guy's, :D Ahhkkkk! Season 2 is staring soon! I'm so excited. I've been going though Glee Withdrawal ;) **

**So here's Chapter 2 I'll update again next Saturday. And I should be able to write more often because I just got a laptop! Yay! **

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Kurt! Finn! It's almost noon, wake-up!" Burt called down the stairs.

I rolled over and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. The night had been full of happy, peaceful dreams that I couldn't quite recall, but a light whisper still echoed in my mind. _Goodbye Love…_ I groaned as I stretched my arms over my head arching my back. Relaxing slightly I stared at the ceiling, basking in the sun that pored though the basement windows.

Burt had let me move back in after the whole re-decoration fiasco, all thanks to Kurt. He'd told his dad about my unorthodox method apologizing. When Burt saw my Lady Gaga dress he had laughed heartily and said that he was impressed. After that everyone seemed a lot happier, Kurt had even agreed to help me with my singing over the summer.

It took me a bit to realize it, but I was really lucky to have as great of a friend as Kurt…Speaking of him, why hadn't he beat me with a pillow, for not getting up, yet? I hadn't heard any movement from his bed that I could recall. _Is he still asleep?_

I rolled over and looked at my near-stepbrothers bed in confusion, it was empty. I sat up and looked around, my brow furrowing; his whole side of the room was bare, except for a bright pink envelope and Kurt's cell phone on the night stand.

_That's strange,_ I thought, _he doesn't even go to the bath _room_ without his phone. _Just as that thought crossed my mind the phone buzzed_._ I sat up on my bed, untangling myself from the sheets and picked the phone up to read the message,

_Hey, wake ur lazy butt up and text me back! Don't make me come over there. _:(

It was from Mercedes, I scrolled though his inbox finding three other unread messages from her. The earliest one was from eleven and it said;

_Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty, how 'bout a shopping spree? _=)

The next one was form a few minutes later.

_Kurt, you there?_

And the next,

_If u don't answer me, imma digitally take you to the carpet._ ;)

I put the phone back onto the night stand, and looked around the room, not noticing emptiness of Kurts half.

"Kurt?" I called quietly.

No reply, "Kurt!" I called a little louder. Still no reply, I felt distress prickle at the base of my spine, something was wrong. I looked around and gasped noticing the bare Vanity in the corner, and the rest of Kurt's side which was equally empty.

The phone buzzed again and I glanced at it, my stomach clenched once a spotted the envelope once again. I shoved the phone to the side and grasped the thick pink paper praying it wasn't what I knew it would be.

The envelope felt cool to the touch with a glossy smooth texture that my fingers -sweaty with dread and panic- slipped on.

I tore at the top, opening it harshly and tugged out the two sheets of pale grey paper that had been folded in half. The words, _To Everyone, _were written with blue ink in a quick scrawl that was unmistakably Kurts.

I hesitantly unfolded the paper and began to read. It wasn't a suicide note thank God, but it was almost as terrible. With each line I read the more confused and upset I became. I read it though almost six times, quietly uttering the disheartening words aloud before it finally sank-in.

A sickening sense of realization came upon me as I put the pieces together. Kurt had been a little off the last few days, jumpy. Yesterday I had asked Kurt where his scarves were so I could borrow one for my date with Rachel, and he had a hissy fit.

*Flash Back

"_Hey Kurt?" I called in his direction. _

"_Yeah?" he answered from the on-suit bathroom where he was fixing his make up. _

"_Where are all your scarves?" I asked with genuine curiosity. _

_The bathroom door immediately swung open and he glared at me angrily_

"_What do you mean? Did you go in my closet!" He gasped. _

"_Uh, no… Should I?"_

"_No!" He cried as I reached for the door knob. _

"_Um okay then…never mind." I said taking a step back from Kurt._

_*End of Flash Back _

I crossed the room to his closet, opened the door and gasped. Everything was gone. Not a single item of clothing hanging on the hangers.

_He must have been packing for days,_ I thought, staring at the empty closet. His change in mood should have alerted me to what he was plotting. I had been too blind to see how much Kurt was hurting.

_I can't believe he would do this. I can't believe I didn't realized what was going on, _I thought.

I closed the closet door and leaned against it, sinking to the ground.

"_Goodbye Love"_ _that must have been what he said to me before he left,_ I concluded miserably, remembering the words that had floated peacefully though my dreams.

_I should have woken up! Why didn't I wake up? I could have stopped him!_ I scolded my self as I began to tear-up.

I would have never expected Kurt to go to such drastic measures. I never knew he was so unhappy here. The bullying and taunting had grown less harsh sense I told off Karofsky and Azimo. We all got the odd Slushy Facial now and then, but Kurt hadn't been thrown in the dumpster for quite some time. It hadn't been enough to keep him form running to greater things I suppose.

_How am I gonna tell Burt? _I thought hopelessly.

I banged the back of my head against the closet door, listening to the dull thuds echo around the half empty room.

"Are you kids awake yet?" Burt called from up stairs again.

_Oh man, _Scrubbing my eyes with the back of my hand I stood and took one more look around the room and at the letter in my hand. I made my way upstairs with my head bowed in sadness and shame, mentally preparing my self to break the news to Burt.

I entered the kitchen and lifted my head momentarily, to take in who was where. My Mother stood by the stove spatula poised over a pan of what looked like grilled cheese sandwiches wile Burt was sitting at the breakfast bar, reading the paper and sipping his coffee from a mug that said _Worlds Best Dad_. Upon seeing the cup groaned internally and cursed the mug for making the situation even more painful.

I bowed my head again and waited a few moments before I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"Good you're up and just in-time for lunch." Burt chuckled setting his mug back on the counter.

I opened my mouth to respond but no sound came out, I cleared my throat again and shuffled my feet nervously.

"Finn honey, are you alright?" asked my mother, noticing my disheartened look. I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Where's Kurt?" Asked Burt, concern and curiosity clear in his tone-of-voice.

_Hear we go_ I thought.

"I…Kurt…he…uh…" I paused and took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing.

"H-he ran away." I finished my voice breaking slightly.

"What?" Burt said almost inaudibly.

I raised my eyes from my feet to meet his shocked, disbelieving ones and silently I handed Burt his sons' letter. He gazed at the writing on the front of the folded paper and paled, recognizing it as Kurts. Burt unfolded it and began to read wile my mom turned the stove off and moved read the letter over Burts shoulder.

I looked at my feet as I felt the tears pricking in my eyes once again. _I_ _can't believe he actually ran away,_ _I thought_ _this kind of stuff only happened on T.V, _I thought as I tried to control my tears.

I looked at Burt and my mother, Burt was biting back tears just as I was, wile my mother let hers flow freely, clutching tightly to Burts hand.

The letter was so Kurt it was ridiculous, you could almost hear his award laugh that he had when he was nervous. You could almost see his sweet sympathetic smile as you read the slightly-untidy writing.

I recalled what he had written as I waited for Burt to finish.

_Hi… _

_As you may have noticed, neither my self, nor my things are there. Well, there is a simple explanation for this, I have runaway._

_Well not quite runaway, but I've more… run-to._

_I know this is gonna be difficult for you, but I need you to try and understand… I need to do this. It's the only way I'm ever gonna get out of this crap town and get anywhere in life. It's the only way I'm gonna get what I want…what I need. So I'm going to follow in the footsteps of one of my idols and hope to hell it works out. You'll see my name in lights someday, I swear. I don't know how long that's gonna take but I'll get there. _

_Don't come looking for me pleas, and I beg you not to get the police involved, (My face on any billboards where I'm going will kill my chances at everything) I'll be alright on my own. Dad raised me to be independent so that's what I'm gonna do._

_I have leant so much from everyone, and I will carry all the wonderful memories you have given me close to my heart. I hope you can all find it within your selves to respect my decision. Good luck with every thing; I love you and will miss you all greatly. _

_P.S: I'm sorry I stole the Car…but technically it is mine._

_With all My Heart:_ _Kurt Hummel. _

Burt glanced up at me and wiped his eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him as I mopped my own burning tears away.

Burt sighed and stood up "Nothing." He murmured dejectedly.

Mom looked at him sharply and frowned.

"What!" I gasped in shock, "What do you mean nothing?"

Burt gazed at me miserably "We're gonna respect his decision. If it's what he really wants I'm gonna support him no matter how much it hurts." He explained.

I gaped at him incredulously. "Not when his 'Decision' is stupid!" I argued. "We don't even know where he's going!"

"Finn sweetie calm down" said my mother walking over to me and placing a cool hand on my shoulder, eyes shimmering with grief. "Burt is his father he knows what's best for his son."

"Look, Finn." Burt sighed. "He made his choice and I'm making mine, we're not going looking for him, and that's final!" He finished, his voice growing louder with every word as he stared me down, letting every bit of his authority clear in his words.

"Well it's the wrong choice!" I yelled, storming away from Burts tear streaked, angry face and my mother's cool comfort.

"Finn!" mom called after me, I didn't look back as I thundered down the stair back into the basement and threw myself onto my bed angrily. I tried my best not to look at Kurt's side of the room for fear of making me break down even more then I already had.

Kurts abandoned cell-phone on the bed side table buzzed harshly for a few seconds, indicating a missed call. _I've gotta tell Mercedes…I've gotta tell everyone, _I thought, shuttering.

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Sweet Freedom

**Yay! I finely got this finished. My Desk top died, so I lost my previous copy of this chapter. Thank god I saved an old version onto my aunt's hard drive. =) **

**Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3 **_**Sweet Freedom**_**…**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

I fell heavily on to the double bed face first, a muffled "Erruff" escaping my lips. Never before had I been so tired, of course I'd never run away from home before.

With all the stress of packing secretly, leaving the house at 3am, and driving nearly ten hours to New York City, I was surprised I didn't pass out in the elevator. That would have been interesting considering I would have smushed the little old lady who was in the lift with me. I giggled, imagining the headline on the front page of the New York Times, **"Runaway Gay Crushes Vacationing Grandma." **

_That's one way of getting famous,_ I thought.

I rolled over on to my back kicking off my Gucci sneakers; intent on having a short nap before my adventures began. It had been a very long day. After I was officially out of Lima, thoughts of what I was doing had started to buzz in my head. I had just run away from home, leaving my friends and family back in Lima with no warning what so ever of my departure, and stolen a car, - granted it was technically my car, even if it was under my father's name – all in all, I was a certified juvenile delinquent.

The thought was oddly satisfying, I found a strange pleasure in the idea of doing anything I wanted and not being punished…okay so there were traffic laws and underage drinking and stuff that still applied, but all the same, I was free!

I hummed contently, unable to fall asleep. I suspected that the rather impressive collection of paper coffee cups I had accumulated throughout my trip, had something to do with that. Or maybe it was the fact I was in NEW YORK F*ING CITY! I couldn't just nap! I hopped off the bed and scurried over to my fairly large pile of suitcases and began un-packing.

Truth be known, I had been packing secretly for quite some time, getting the important stuff into the car first. I'd store a little of my closet into my suite cases every day until it was almost empty, leaving only one lonesome - but fabulous - outfit hanging inside to wear when I escaped.

Since my closet was off limits to all on pain of death, I had no problem hiding its diminishing population. Though I did come close when Finn wanted to know where my scarves were.

The dresser on the other hand was a different matter entirely. It was not off limits, in fact it was shared, and Finn often confused my side of drawers with his. I had to leave several of my old sweaters in them so as not to arouse suspission.

Needless to say, it worked. Finn remained unaware of my plot.

Thinking of Finn was a bitter sweet experience for me. I still loved him, as sad as it was I couldn't find it in my heart to stay mad at him for any extended period of time. As soon as he'd turn those puppy dog eyes on me I'd melt onto a puddle of mindless goo…and I hated every second of it.

I knew in my head that it was completely and utterly stupid of me to pine after someone I could never have. Finn was straighter then strait and I was…well I was Gayer then gay. But my heart felt that it would work out somehow, that Finn would one day discover that he was hopelessly in love with me and we would live happily ever after, like in a fairy tale.

But that's all it was, a fairy tale, a fantasy. Nothing would ever come of my devotion and I knew it. Anyways he had Rachel…

I shuttered, the thought of the two of them together always made me an emotional hurricane. I felt angry that Finn chose _Rachel_ and not me, I felt vulnerable, because I must have been doing something drastically wrong for Finn feel so repulsed by my sexuality. Sometimes I even felt self hatred, thinking that if I had been born a girl Finn would want me and everything would be so much simpler.

But most of all I felt abandoned. Because of stupid "_Finchel_" I was completely alone. Not only relationship wise, but emotionally as well. At least Rachel had understood what it felt like to have your feeling unrequited. Now she was causing a portion of my pain. I had no one to look at anymore and think _At least I'm not the only one_.

Not that she could have ever understood what it was like for me in Lima. Being the only gay teenager within a 20 mile radius of the town tends to make one feel a tad lost.

Of course it didn't help that I was always shoved from the spotlight in favor of Finn or Rachel when I had as much if not more talent as them.

I was born to be a celebrity. A fact that Mr. Shuester continuously over looked and I was downright sick of it. I was tired of being someone I wasn't, tired of being the dotting best friend, the backup, the second choice. I was Kurt Hummel, and Hummel's never back down. We find away to get what we need whatever the cost….as long as it wasn't anything drastic.

My running away was not at all drastic, it was perfectly justifiable! I wasn't getting what I needed back in Lima. I needed my chance to shine; I needed to go someplace where I really mattered. Somewhere I wouldn't be bullied to the point that my friends thought that I didn't need their help. After all, I'd already been going through it so long; I had to have been tough if I hadn't broken yet, right?

No more would I have to keep up my Ice Queen image when on the inside I was crumbling. It was my time. It was my time to just be me, without any expectations, stereotypes or preconceived notions.

I wanted that, the relief getting out on my own. Without my father, Finn and all the mixed feeling that went along with my home town.

Anyways, how was I supposed to learn anything if I never got to get out of Ohio? This was good; this was freedom.

I was never truly appreciated in Lima. I knew It wouldn't take New Directions long to find a replacement for me. All I ever did was stand in the back and harmonize. And Dad could teach Finn all about working at the Garage. After a few months all their lives would just go back to normal and I would be living my fabulous new life here in NYC.

It was what was truly best for everyone….well me; there was really zero befit for anyone else. Except Finn who was down one Creepy Stalker Gay Kid.

_Woopty doo for him! _I thought sarcastically.

My life was going to be amazing in New York, I had it all planned out. I was going to stay in this hotel for a few weeks while I gathered enough money through my part time job –which I didn't have yet- to rent myself an apartment somewhere in the Fashion district. Then hit a few open Broadway auditions and hopefully get onstage. I was planning on going to go to school as well. I knew how to register myself and everything.

My plans were fool proof…okay maybe not, but I'd cross that bridge when I reached it.

I sighed, and took a step back to admire my work.

The Hotel room was rather small with just one double bed, a desk with a phone, a dresser with a depressingly old television set, and a scratched up mirror. The dresser and desk were covered with all the clothes that I couldn't fit in the drawers or the puny closet in the corner.

The counter in the on-suit bathroom was crowded with makeup, hair sprays, skin moisturizers and every other remotely cosmetic product under the sun.

Only I would be able to find the things I wanted at any given time. It was what I liked to call Organized Chaos. Perfect.

I sat down on the end of the bed, my eyelids becoming heaver. The coffee was wearing off.

I decided it was time for my nap and changed into a pair of pale green silk pajamas. I closed the curtains and crawled into the bed, the stiff sheets barely shifting at all as I got comfortable –well as comfortable as you can get in a cheap hotel.

I laid my head on the firm pillows and fell asleep, not caring that my soft duck down pillow was still sitting at the foot of the bed where I left it when I first got into the room.

**Thank you to all my Reviewers and Subscribers as well as all those who added it to their favorites! I love you all and I'm so glad you like my story! :D I'll update again next week. Until then my lovely readers! **

**Gleekgirl365 **


End file.
